


You were lonely for a man

by exbex



Series: You May Be Right [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prostitution Roleplay, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How does a gorgeous man like yourself need to hire the services of someone like me?” the blond asked as he walked through the doorway and turned to face Alexei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You were lonely for a man

**Author's Note:**

> Check Please! belongs to Ngozi Ukazu

Alexei breathed slowly in and out. The agency had promised discretion. They had also promised to fulfill all of his requests: blond, compact, fit, and pretty. His cock was already twitching at the thought. Still, his mouth went dry at the knock on his hotel room door.

Alexei opened the door to see a young man in a well-fitting suit. He allowed his eyes to trail over the head of blond hair, the smirk on his face, and down the man’s front. He forced his eyes upward again to meet his gaze.

“Well. It almost seems a shame to charge you.” The man’s smile was brilliant, charming.

“Turn around,” Alexei ordered, and the man obliged.

“Like what you see?” the blond asked as he completed his 360 degree rotation.

“Very much,” Alexei replied. “Come inside.” He stepped away from the doorway and allowed the man to enter.

“How does a gorgeous man like yourself need to hire the services of someone like me?” the blond asked as he walked through the doorway and turned to face Alexei.

“I am not in country long. My English not so good. Very lonely.” Alexei answered, allowing his eyes to roam over the man’s body and imagine him without the suit.

“That face, that body, and that accent? Who needs English?” Alexei expected a smirk, but the man’s eyes seemed sincere.

“I’m Kent, by the way.” The blond slowly smoothed one hand over his tie.

“Alexei.” Alexei paused, then smiled. “Undress. Slowly.”

“Yes sir,” Kent breathed, and began to unknot the tie. Slowly he removed his jacket, then his shirt, taking care with each button, before lowering the zipper of his trousers and sliding them over his hips. Kent’s expression seemed to stutter as he realized that he’d forgotten about his shoes and his socks, and Alexei struggled to contain his smirk. In what was probably an attempt to be casual, Kent fell backwards onto the bed and divested himself of the remaining articles as quickly as possible. When he was finished, he stretched out, propping himself up on one forearm. “Whatever you want, Handsome.”

Alexei pulled a tube of lubricant from his pocket and tossed it onto the bed. “Prepare yourself. But no touching your cock Kent.”

“Yes sir,” Kent acquiesced, and Alexei watched as he spread the lube generously and used first one finger, then two, then three to open himself up.

“Hold out your wrists,” Alexei ordered as Kent finished the preparation and cleanup. 

“Anything you want, Handsome.” Kent got to his knees and obeyed, and Alexei wrapped the tie around each wrist, knotting it once he was satisfied. He stepped back to admire the sight before him, and then quickly removed his own clothes, slowing down only when he noticed Kent’s eyes gain interest as they raked over Alexei’s body.

“Go easy on me,” Kent purred, looking over his shoulder as Alexei positioned himself behind him.

Alexei lined himself up and started to push in, his hands cupping Kent’s ass. “You need a good pounding Kenny.”

Kent gasped and leaned forward on his forearms. “I can’t exactly stop you, tied up like this.”

Alexei slid his hands to Kent’s hips, taking hold and slowly pulling back as he inched his cock in, stopping only once he was fully seated. He breathed slowly, in and out, before closing his eyes and drawing back, only to plunge in again.

With each thrust Alexei’s fingers gripped Kent’s hips just a bit tighter.

“Fuck. Alexei, you fuck like a champ,” Kent gasped.

Alexei leaned forward, placing his hands on Kent’s chest and pulling him flush against his own. “I bet you say that to everyone,” he growled. “Very pretty one like you, must have many customers.” Before Kent could gasp out an answer, he leaned forward again so that he could deposit Kent on the bed, pulling away from the writhing blond. “Turn over,” he ordered, and helped Kent to reposition onto his back. Alexei took both of the blond’s legs and placed them carefully over his shoulders. 

Kent whimpered as Alexei re-entered him. Alexei peered down at him through half-lidded eyes. “Wish I could keep you,” he murmured, “have you like this anytime I want.”

Kent gasped as Alexei wrapped one hand around his cock and began to stroke. “Don’t stop!” he pleaded, and cried out as he came all over Alexei’s hand.

Alexei smirked and trailed his hand through his own chest hair, smearing Kent’s come. As Kent’s eyes widened, his own smirk followed suit. “You like?” he asked. He thrust once, twice, his face contorting as his own orgasm came upon him.

**

Alexei would have preferred to stay curled up next to Kent all night, but they were covered in sweat and come and they would regret falling asleep without showering. He shifted so that he could reach Kent’s wrists and undo the knot.

**

“How much would you pay to have sex with me?” Kent had pulled away from Alexei so he could ask the question, his fingers still running through Alexei’s damp hair.

“Kenny, I am being romantic. Why you stop kissing me?” Alexei pouted.

Kent smirked. “Hey, I indulged you in your little rent boy fantasy, so you should answer the question. I mean, am I top shelf?”

Alexei reached to steal another kiss, taking his time, drawing it out. He sighed as he pulled away. “You know how easy I fall. I pay high price, then be sad because you not available for more than sex.”

Kent’s smile turned soft. “You big sap. You’d take me away from all this, rescue me from my sad existence.” He playfully launched himself at Alexei so that Alexei was on his back, looking up at him. He blinked as he noticed his own heartrate quickening. He looked into those brown eyes and thought about what he should say. 

“I’d let you,” he says instead.


End file.
